fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Prologue
As the poll had decided that I should make a story with my characters (and I doubt it'll get any more votes soon), it's time I begun The Unavenged Tales. I'm aiming for once a week updates, at the least, but even I can't trust myself with that, considering school and all that. But enough rambling from me. Let's begin! The above is all old text when I began writing this story. You can ignore it. Chapter 1 -> (It's a peaceful, serene day in Slusher Wing. The wind gently drifts through the trees, and not a single cloud is in sight for miles. Down below is...an unconscious dark red and black bordered stickman, surrounded by a red stickman and a light blue and dark blue bordered stickman.) Stlou: 'Hello, you awake?! Shouting's not working. We'll have to use force. '''Strick: '''With pleasure! ''(Strick delivers a hard slap to the unconscious stickman's face.) 'Stlou: '''Try it again, with a little more force. ''(Strick sends the hardest "slap" he can to the unconscious stickman.) '???: '''OW! '''Stlou: '''That was a punch, wasn't it? '''Strick: '''Square in the jaw! ''(The dark red stickman looks up to a very blurry sight, he can barely tell that there's people around him.) '''???: Where am I? Is this the ER? Is that the light before death? Stlou: 'Pretending you're dead isn't going to save you from college, you know. And by the way, that's just the sun. '???: 'Oh. ''(The dark red stickman's sight starts to clear up, and he manages to sit up.) '???: '''Wait, you said college, right? '''Stlou: '''Yes. This is Slusher Wing, home to...actually, I don't know. This is my first year here. First day, even. Judging by the way you were just unconscious in the campus, not to mention you comments from before, we thought you were just a hobo. '???: 'What?! I have a home! I have money! '''Stlou: '''Yeah? Where is your home? '???: 'Well, it's...it's...oh. ''(At this point, the dark red stickman realizes that he doesn't remember where "home" is. He doesn't remember anything!) '''Strick: '''Yeah, he's a hobo. Want me to chuck him outta here? '''Stlou: I'm not sure I see any reason not to. ???: '''WAIT! I think I know why I'm really here. Why I don't remember anything...I was destined to not have an identity. I was created just for the sake of creation. By a high being, not exactly like a god, but similar to that of a nerd that's hit rock bottom. All I know, is that my name is...Scottick. '''Stlou: ... Strick: '''That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. '''Scottick: '''You just don't believe me because you don't know what the fourth wall is. '''Strick: '''What's the fourth wall? '''Scottick: '''Exactly. '''Stlou: '''Okay...that story is just '''stupid. You'd have to be an idiot to believe in that...but the thing is, it was so stupid, I think it ended up brilliant. You may be on to something, Scott. I suppose we won't be tossing you out of campus today. Name's Stlou, by the way. Strick: 'We're getting formal already? Whatever. Name's Strick. '''Scottick: '''Well, hello, Stlou and Strick. Glad you guys decided to spare me. I have a feeling I'll need all the friends I can get. ''(The loud bells ring within Virginia Tech.) 'Stlou: '''Oh! Gotta go! The next class is about to start! ''(Stlou and Strick run off to their next class.) 'Scottick: '''Alright! I'll see you guys after class! ...why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something... ''(Another hard realization suddenly hits.) '''Scottick: I DON'T KNOW MY NEXT CLASS! - End - Category:Blog posts